disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Armadylan'd and Dangerous
"Armadylan'd and Dangerous" is the second segment of the 48th episode of PJ Masks. It first aired on November 16, 2018. Synopsis Romeo tries to use Armadylan's powers to improve his lab. Plot Connor, Amaya, and Greg are playing hide-and-seek by their headquarters. With Greg as the seeker, he counts to thirty and starts looking for them. In a few moments, he finds Amaya behind one of the bushes, and Connor behind HQ. Just then, Amaya spots a note posted on there; it is a picture of Armadylan. Looking like he is in trouble, the PJ Masks decide to investigate. Once they transform and enter HQ, the team takes out the note posted from earlier. Taking a closer look at it, it could be possible that someone else wrote it to try to lure them into a trap. Keeping this in mind, PJ Robot checks out the security cameras on the PJ Picture Player for anything that can help them figure the note out. Sure enough, the footage shows that it was a trap; Romeo has chased Armadylan and captured him. However, they still do not know who wrote the note. Gekko does not care much about this piece of information, though, because they know that Armadylan is in trouble, and he needs their help. He declares to take the Gekko-mobile, and the team drives off. Once they arrive in the town, Owlette flies out of the Gekko-Mobile and up in the air. Using her Owl Eyes, she spots Romeo's lab, with a captured Armadylan on the outside, heading towards the museum. The team heads over there and stops Romeo in his tracks. The villain is not fazed by their appearance, though. Casually getting out of his lab, he prepares his Vacuum of Doom and walks over to the team. He explains that he’s been draining Armadylan’s powers with his invention ever since he captured him, with the help of Robot. However, he is not around for the night, because he does not need him anymore. Since he has Armadylan’s powers, he is going to transfer them into his lab to make it indestructible. With that being said, he takes out his remote, presses a button, and the powers are transferred into the vehicle. Catboy tries to jump in to stop it from happening, but it is too late. The vehicle becomes indestructible, generates a force field, and Catboy bounces off; Gekko catches him, though. Once everything settles, Romeo further explains that he always wanted a super vehicle of his own. Now that he finally has one, he is going to tear down the town and rebuild it into Romeopolis. He goes back into his lab, and tests out Armadylan’s Rolling Thunder on multiple objects. Gekko is not willing to let this happen, because he has Super Strength as well. He activates his Super Lizard Grip, and grabs the back of Romeo’s lab to hold it down. Unfortunately, Romeo easily escapes his grip and drives away. Seeing that the vehicle is too strong, the team knows that they have to find another way to defeat him. Gekko just ignores this, though, and gets back into the Gekko-mobile. Catboy and Owlette are confused, but nevertheless, they follow him, and the team chases after Romeo. Meanwhile, Robot looks from behind. As Romeo continues to destroy all the things that are in his way, first in the town, and then in the park, the team rides up behind Romeo. Before they could catch him, though, Robot enters in from above and in front of them, forcing them to stop where they are. The team exits out of the vehicle, and asks him what is he doing here. To solidify what Romeo said earlier, Robot explains that Romeo does not need him anymore since he has Armadylan’s powers for his lab. It is true that he did help Romeo trap him, but he never knew that he could be of no use to him anymore. Therefore, he sent the note to the team, in hopes that they can stop Romeo, save Armadylan and give him back his powers, and he would be needed again. The team comforts him, telling him that he did the right thing in coming to them, and asks him for his help. Gekko says that there is no need for him to do that, though, because he is still confident that he can beat Romeo with his Super Strength. Therefore, he takes off, despite the fact that Romeo is too strong. In a few moments, Gekko catches up with Romeo’s lab. As Armadylan tries hard to break free of the chains, he sees Gekko run beside the vehicle and cheers him on to defeat Romeo. That being said, Gekko uses his Super Gekko Shields to hit Romeo’s lab. It starts to tip over, but Romeo responds back by using Armadylan’s Thunder Thump to push Gekko out of his way. Once he does that, he uses Armadylan’s tunneling power to escape. Gekko recovers, and the rest of the team and Robot catches up to him. He is alright, but he admits that everyone is right: Romeo is too strong to be outpowered. However, even though that is true, the team states that they can still outsmart him. Owlette contacts PJ Robot for help, and he starts bringing up the location for where Romeo is. Robot is upset at this: the team needs PJ Robot’s help, but he wishes it could be the same for him and Romeo. Gekko comforts him, though, and thinks about what he can do to help out and put everything back to the way it was before prior to Armadylan’s capture. With one switch of Gekko’s Gekko symbol transition, Romeo tunnels back to the town and to the museum. The team and Robot go back to the museum as well, but they hide behind the buildings to avoid being spotted. From there, they go over what they are going to do. While the team distracts Romeo, Robot will come in and help out. Robot confirms this, and the team drives off with the Camouflage feature enabled, Robot saying that it’s time to be a hero. Meanwhile, Romeo takes a look at the museum. Feeling that this is a great place to build his new fortress, he starts to drive toward it to demolish it. He does not get far, though, because he crashes into the Gekko-mobile. With Romeo stopped in his tracks, Gekko uses the Gekko-mobile Swing-and-Fling feature to flip Romeo’s lab upside down. Then, Robot comes in and turns the vehicle right side up again. He asks Romeo to say “thank you”, and the villain does. He does not notice him pressing a button on his lab. Armadylan notices this, though, and tries to speak out, but Gekko silences him. He then joins the others in distracting Romeo with their powers, long enough for Armadylan’s powers to be drained out of Romeo’s lab and back to Armadylan. Romeo is still unaware of what is happening, though, believing that his lab will be able to defeat the team easily. It is not until when Armadylan breaks free of his chains, that he sees what is going on. With his powers now returned to him, Armadylan prepares to show Romeo a little Super Strength and to bring him to justice. Gekko stops him, and tells him that being smart is better that being strong. Keeping this in mind, they know that they have to go after the Vacuum of Doom and disable it. Armadylan agrees, and the team prepares to take out the machine. Romeo is not willing to be defeated, and attempts to zap Owlette to steal her powers instead. Fortunately, Catboy gets an idea, and ties his Cat Stripes tightly on two poles. Since this requires some Super Strength, Gekko decides to go along with it with Armadylan. The two run up to the Cat Stripes, fire themselves off from them, and with their combined strength, they take out the machine. Armadylan throws it far away, and Romeo is defeated. Angry, Romeo tells Robot to help him get out of here, and tells the group that he will get them next time. He and Robot take off, but not before Robot waves them goodbye, happy that he is needed again. The kids wave goodbye as well, and they proclaim the signature victory phrase, ending the episode. Hero Revelation Brains are better than brawn. Trivia *Romeo's Vacuum of Doom makes its second appearance. Category:Episode stubs Category:PJ Masks episodes